Kisses in the Night
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Blaine's pretty sure this is a very vivid dream because there is no way Kurt is really in Blaine's room in the middle of the night, asking for Blaine to do this.  Warning: Rimming


**Story: Kisses in the Night**

**Summary: Blaine's pretty sure this is a very vivid dream. Kurt can't really be in his room in the middle of the night, asking for Blaine to do this. Can he?**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warnings: Rimming**

* * *

><p>Blaine's not sure what to think when Kurt knocks on the door of his room and slips inside. It's barely three in the morning and Blaine's pretty sure that this might be a very vivid dream. "Hi," Kurt whispers.<p>

"Are you really here?" He doesn't mean for that to come out, because it sounds kind of stupid but he really can't be held responsible since he's just woken from the single best dream about Kurt ever.

Kurt just smiles, that small smile that he gets when he's thinking Blaine is both adorable and strange. "Yes, I'm really here."

"But…how?"

Kurt smiles and twirls a key ring around on his finger. "I might have stolen your house key while you were rehearsing."

Blaine sits up in the bed, thanking everything that he actually wore pajama bottoms to sleep unlike usually. His chest is still bare and when he props himself up on his elbows, the sheets fall away from his chest. "I thought I lost it," he says. It's stupid, because Kurt probably already knew that, and really there are bigger things to think about right now other than the missing house key. Like Kurt…in his room…at three in the morning.

"I was actually debating on not doing anything and just giving it to you tomorrow. But I've had a pretty terrible night and I wanted to see you." Kurt pops his hip to the side and lets the key fall onto the desk to his right. "Are you mad?"

"Yeah, no," Blaine says carefully. "I mean…mad is like the furthest away from what I am right now."

Kurt smiles again and shifts just slightly on his feet. "So, what are you?"

"Mostly waking up," Blaine says carefully. "Why have you had a bad night?"

"Just…I don't know," Kurt looks down at the carpet under his feet.

Blaine sits up in the bed, leaning back against the headboard, and rubs his eyes. "Come here," Blaine says and he's rewarded with a smile from Kurt.

Kurt toes his shoes off and crawls up, slipping under the covers and sliding until he's flush against Blaine. He lays his head down on Blaine's chest and breathes in the smell of him. "I'm sorry I woke you up," Kurt whispers.

"I'm not," Blaine says, running a hand through Kurt's hair and petting him softly. "Again, so not mad."

Kurt smiles against the skin under his cheek and reaches his arm over. He searches for Blaine's hand and finds it, interlocking their fingers and squeezing. "Finn said something insensitive," Kurt says in a low whisper. "I know he doesn't mean it, but sometimes he says things and they just…get to me. I shouldn't have let it make me upset."

Blaine runs a hand up and down Kurt's back slowly, comforting. Kurt's warm against him and Blaine takes a moment to think how right this all feels. "I'm happy you are here," he says softly. He looks down at the top of Kurt's head and leans down, pressing a kiss into the hair. "I love you."

Kurt sits up, turns, and lies back down with his head resting on Blaine's lap. He can see Blaine this way; look up into his eyes when he talks. "I love you too," he whispers and he smiles into the kiss Blaine leans down to give him.

Blaine's fingers card through Kurt's hair and his other hand rests flat on Kurt's stomach. "You want to sleep here?"

"I kind of don't want to sleep," Kurt says and his cheeks flush red.

Blaine smiles, this time it's that dark smile he gets when he pulls away from kissing Kurt. "Is that so? What do you want to do then?"

Kurt reaches up and cups the back of Blaine's neck, forcing the other boy to bend over and kiss him again. This time the kiss is more open and Kurt moans just softly before letting go. "Answer your question?"

"Come up here," Blaine says and Kurt nods. He sits up to shift his position yet again, this time straddling Blaine's hips. "Much better," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear, his hands low on Kurt's hips and holding him close.

Kurt leans down and rests his head against Blaine's shoulder, nuzzling into Blaine's neck. It's more for comfort than sexual and it makes Blaine's pause his current thought process. Blaine pulls Kurt closer, pressing the other boy hard against his chest, and he knows the tears are going to come before he actually feels them against his skin. "I'm sorry," Kurt says.

"No," Blaine whispers fiercely and squeezes harder. "Don't ever be sorry for needing me Kurt."

Kurt pulls back, just enough to wipe the few tears away before he presses back into Blaine's neck. "It's silly really," he says and Blaine can't help the shudder from Kurt's breath falling onto his skin. "I should know by now that when they say things, they don't mean it. But I've been trying to keep it all in and…"

"You shouldn't have to excuse them," Blaine says, pulling Kurt away so he can look in his eyes. "You shouldn't have to be reduced to tears because they can't learn how to not offend people." Blaine reaches up, cupping Kurt's cheek. "You are the most amazing, beautiful, strong, talented, and perfect person I've ever met."

Kurt smiles and he leans into the touch. "How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

"I practice," he says with a smile, trailing his hand down Kurt's neck and shoulder, down his arm, and taking his hand. "I'm thinking of writing a book. Something like the Comprehensive Guide to Kurt Hummel. Chapter one could be all about saying the right thing."

Kurt laughs and it makes Blaine smile. "So, now that you have successfully cheered me up," Kurt says with a smirk, "you want to fool around?" He winks teasingly and Blaine kisses him softly. "Is that a yes?"

"Really," Blaine asks? "Did you think I'd say no?"

"You always have a choice Blaine," Kurt says in a mock serious tone.

Blaine lets his hands rest against Kurt's hips and pulls him closer. "When you are sitting on my lap, there really isn't much of a choice."

"I can get up so you can form a decision without my terrible influence," Kurt says, moving slightly.

Blaine pulls on Kurt's hips until they are flush together with no space between them. "You aren't going anywhere," Blaine practically growls and he is trailing hot, open-mouth kisses along Kurt's jaw and neck before Kurt breaths in.

Kurt moans, letting his head fall back to give the other boy better access. "I resent being held captive," he says in a breathy tone.

"Does that mean I don't get to tie you up?" Blaine pouts, pressing a soft bite to the connection of Kurt's neck and shoulder.

Kurt moans and his back arches. Blaine moves one of his hands to the middle of Kurt's back to support him as the boy leans back to give Blaine access to his collarbone. "You aren't…ah…serious, are you?" Kurt asks as Blaine nips at the skin.

"Depends," Blaine mutters, licking over the faint mark he just made, "is it an option?"

Kurt presses his hips closer to Blaine's, their erections brushing up against each other. "As much as I would like to get into the various kinks we may have," Kurt says and Blaine bites a little harder because Kurt is really far too coherent at this point, "right now, can we… ah," Kurt cries out as Blaine sucks the skin he's been playing with. "Fuck Blaine."

"You were saying something," Blaine teases.

"I was before you assaulted my chest," Kurt huffs but there's a spark in his eye.

Blaine laughs and licks a long stripe down Kurt's chest. "You were saying something Kurt," he reminds.

Kurt follows Blaine's tongue as Blaine leans him back further to get more access to his chest. "Can we just get off?"

Blaine laughs, deep and loudly, before remembering that somewhere in this big house his parents are actually sleeping and calming himself down. "Yeah, sure, whatever you want Kurt." He's got that dazed look in his eye that Kurt loves so much, the one the twists Kurt's stomach into knots.

Kurt leans forward, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, and kissing him hard. Blaine's gone from pressing Kurt back to pulling him closer, his hips bucking up instinctively. "Blaine," Kurt moans.

"You are sure this isn't a dream, right?" Blaine teases, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt reaches down and pinches Blaine's thigh. "Ow!"

"Not a dream," Kurt says with a smirk.

Blaine glares hotly, "You are so paying for that," he growls and he moves in a single motion, flipping them and pressing Kurt into the mattress.

"You always like being on top," Kurt says, "it's a height thing right?"

Blaine pouts, "I thought you wanted to get off. Keep making snide remarks about my height..."

Kurt cuts him off with a kiss and Blaine's barely coherent by the time they break away. His lips are red and swollen, his eyes glazed over, and his hair is adorably fluffy. "You are like, the cutest thing ever. How'd I get so lucky?"

It's Blaine's turn to flush red and he runs a hand down Kurt's side. "I have to be cute to balance out your stunning beauty."

"You should most definitely put that in chapter one," Kurt says, reaching up and twirling his fingers in his hair.

Blaine leans down, kissing Kurt again, and the teasing between them melts into something more. Hot presses of fingers to skin and chest to chest has them breathless and hard in no time. "God, do you realize how much you turn me on?"

Kurt bucks his hips up, his erection sliding against Blaine's, "I've got a little idea."

"Please don't use the word little in bed," Blaine whines out.

Kurt smiles and he can't help but tease Blaine. "Like I tell everyone when they ask, you may be small in height but you are certainly not small...mmfph!"

Blaine cuts him off with a kiss and a roll of his hips. "Please stop talking," he says dragging the fabric of Kurt's shirt up his stomach and off. "No, actually, tell me what you want."

Kurt's pretty sure 'fuck me' is like right on the tip of his tongue, but they haven't had sex yet and this isn't really the time to ask for it. Although he's been thinking about it a lot and he really wants to. Blaine nips at Kurt's bottom lip to get his attention. "Can we...I mean...there's something...shit." Kurt flushes red and he ducks his head under Blaine's chin, distracting himself and hopefully Blaine with small kisses.

"Nope," Blaine says, moving away from Kurt's insanely talented mouth. Kurt reaches up to pull his boyfriend in for a kiss and Blaine grabs Kurt's hand, pulling them up next to his head and holding his wrists pressed to the mattress. "What is it?"

Under Blaine's gaze, Kurt grows even redder. "It's nothing," he says. "Can't we just..."

"No," Blaine moves his hips away from the thrusting motion of Kurt's. "If you want something, I don't want you to be afraid to ask."

So far, Blaine's been leading Kurt into everything. He was the one who offered Kurt a blow job without even asking for one in return. Kurt worked his way up to it and he's actually pretty good at it by now, but he's still new to the whole asking for things part. "I was...well I was watching a few of those movies."

"Porn Kurt," Blaine says.

"Yeah, okay so I was watching porn," Kurt huffs, breaking Blaine's hold and crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine leans up so that he is looking down at Kurt, his ass resting on Kurt's thighs. "Baby," Blaine whispers and watches how Kurt rolls his eyes, pretending that he finds the nickname annoying, "you can ask me for anything."

"Really? You have no boundaries at all? Isn't that kind of slutty?" Kurt teases, running a hand down Blaine's chest in an attempt to make Blaine change the subject slightly.

Blaine scowls which only manages to make Kurt giggle. "I mean, of course I have boundaries. For example, I don't want to have full sex with you right now. I mean, of course I want to," he says quickly when he sees the look on Kurt's face, "but my head won't let me take your virginity at four in the morning on a Friday. There should be more romance involved, you know?" Kurt nods, smiling again. "I'm sure there are some hard kinks I won't be into, although if you really wanted to try them, I would. But I'm pretty sure you aren't going to ask me to like pee on you or something."

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Kurt smacks Blaine's chest who looks mildly pleased with himself. "I don't even want to see your browser history."

"Sure you do," Blaine smirks. "It's sexy, I promise. I'm not into anything weird Kurt, and even if I was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh, so it's okay for me to bare my soul here and ask you for things, but it's not okay for you to do the same thing?" Kurt raises one eyebrow and Blaine's sure if he wasn't currently straddling the other boy's hips that he would cock one to one side. This is the start to Kurt's diva side and Blaine's pretty sure this is going to escalate before he can stop it.

Blaine reaches up and runs a hand through his hair. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just...I don't want to freak you out or move to fast for you."

"I'm not a child Blaine," Kurt says and Blaine knows he is in trouble when he is pushed off and Kurt slides out of the bed. "This was a bad idea, I'm going home."

"No, wait," and Blaine's voice is so wrecked Kurt can't help but turn around. What he sees makes him feel bad. Blaine's sitting in the middle of the bed on his knees, looking damn close to tears, with eyes wide and fearful. "Please, don't leave."

Kurt shifts from one foot to the other and waits until he can calm himself a little. "I'm sorry," he says. "I know we've talked about me talking instead of getting angry and storming out."

Blaine nods, opens his mouth, and then closes it again. He looks away from Kurt, and Kurt knows it's because he's trying to think before he speaks. "I don't think of you as a child," he starts out, "although I can understand why you think I might treat you like that sometimes. It's just, I remember everything about you Kurt. Everything you say to me and everything you tell me. I know how freaked out you were about sex."

"I thought sucking you off was a pretty clear indication that I wasn't the same person," he says in a huff.

Blaine frowns and he clasps his hands in front of him. The position makes him look young, which is kind of funny because he is younger than Kurt. "Okay, just please let me explain." Kurt nods for Blaine to keep going. "I know you've gotten better with the physical part of our relationship," he says fondly, like he's thinking about the things they've already done, "and I know that you are more educated then you were back then. I know you want me Kurt. I'm just afraid I'll push a little further than your comfortable with and you'll freak. Not because I think of you as a child or innocent, but because I've spent years in front of my computer, developing fantasies of things I'd want and want to do when I got a boyfriend. You've just realized your own sexuality, I don't want to push past the normal things."

"I want you to rim me," Kurt says suddenly.

"I...uh...huh?" Blaine looks shocked, with wide eyes and open mouth, which would be comical if Kurt's sexual relationship with Blaine isn't hanging on that comment.

"Do I have to explain..."

Blaine holds a hand up, stopping the other boy from speaking. "I know what it is," Blaine says. "God Kurt, are you serious?"

"I mean, I think so. If you would want to. I just, it looked like the guy in the video really enjoyed it and I thought I might too. I'm not sure I'm ready for fingers or anything, but..."

"Please, please stop talking," Blaine begs and Kurt looks up see Blaine clutching the sheets and practically shaking in front of him. "I just need...wow...to breath. Just...wait." It's kind of like they are suspended in that moment, waiting for one boy to process and the other to not back out. "I'm not like...opposed to the idea, if that's what you are thinking in that pretty little head of yours." Kurt looks guilty because that is what he's thinking. "It's just, I've never done that before. And wow, it's a really big step."

Kurt looks a little scared. "I know, I mean, I didn't want to ask. But I keep thinking about it. I'm not sure I could ever return the favor, I mean, and I'm sure you probably think I'm super weird."

Blaine's up and off the bed before Kurt finishes the last word. He's standing right in front of Kurt, not touching, just there. When Kurt breathes in, it is Blaine's scent. "First, please stop freaking out. I know I just kind of freaked out myself, but please just calm down." Kurt isn't aware he's shaking until Blaine says that. He takes deep breaths, Blaine's smell filling his lungs and the shaking stops. "I want to do it," Blaine says.

"Really?" The one word is small and soft, like Kurt's afraid Blaine's not really being truthful.

Blaine uses a finger to lift Kurt's head up so he can meet his eyes. "I wouldn't lie to you Kurt," he says. "I want to please you, it's practically all I think about. I won't lie, I've though about this before. I just assumed you'd never...I didn't think you'd be okay with it. It's very intimate."

Kurt reaches out, cupping Blaine's cheek. Until now, he hasn't really been aware that he's been very closed off with Blaine. "I know I don't really talk about all this," he says. "I'm sure it must feel like you are going in blind sometimes." Kurt steps forward, breaking the distance between them and pressing up softly against Blaine. "I trust you."

"Yeah, I get that," Blaine whispers. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nods, leaning in and kissing Blaine's softly. He pulls away far quicker than Blaine wants and giggles when Blaine leans forward and chases his lips. "You know, we are going to have to get naked for this," he says as his fingers play along the waistband of his sweats.

"Technically, only you need to be naked for this," he teases.

"Fine," Kurt says, moving his hands to his own hips and pushing down the sweats he's wearing. Blaine's eyes go wide before he moves forward, pushing Kurt back until he's pressed against the door and Blaine can kiss him hard. "Fuck Blaine," Kurt moans as Blaine reaches down to palm at Kurt's cock through his boxers.

"You are so hard," he hisses out, pressing firmly. Kurt arches into the touch and groans when Blaine's hand leaves him. He watches, eyes dark with lust, as Blaine pulls his own sweats off. His finger tease along the waist of his own boxers. "Tell me," he whispers, "tell me to take them off."

Blaine's made a request like this before, when he told Kurt to tell him to suck his cock. Kurt's starting to think that Blaine might just like following orders. "Take them off," Kurt hisses. Blaine swallows hard and does, pulling them off and standing before Kurt. "Fuck," Kurt says. "Come here."

Blaine moves back towards Kurt, standing in front of him and letting Kurt run his fingers over his chest, stomach, and hips. The touches are teases and Blaine whimpers. "I like when you tell me what to do," he whispers.

"I just figured that out," Kurt says with a smirk. "Why?"

Blaine shrugs, which looks strange while he's naked. "I just, I like it. I like letting you order me around."

"So does that mean I'll be the one tying you up?" Kurt teases but the look in Blaine's eyes when he says it means more. "Wow, really?" Blaine nods, looking down at his feet. Which is kind of distracting, cause hey...he's naked. "Undress me," Kurt says and he smiles down at Blaine when the other boy rests his hands on Kurt's hips. He pulls the tight boxer briefs off and lets them fall to the floor. His hands remain on Kurt's hips, waiting. "Get on your knees," Kurt says and although his tone is more nervous and shaky than it is authoritative, Blaine's little moan means he's doing something right. Blaine sinks to his knees in front of Kurt and waits, hands resting on his upper thighs.

He looks up at Kurt, who's looking down and trying hard to keep his cool. "Are you okay with this?" Blaine asks, careful to make sure he doesn't sound condescending. "I can take control, if you'd be more comfortable."

Kurt's not sure he wants that. Okay, so he used to think he'd want that, being held down and controlled. It was a big reason why Finn's hulking form had been so appealing. But after the situation with Dave, he likes this more. "Suck me," Kurt says and he manages the authoritative tone better this time.

Blaine swears he might come before they actually have time to get around to Kurt's request. He's never been this turned on in his life. He reaches forward, gripping the base softly, and leaning forward to lick the pre-come off the tip. Kurt's got a beautiful cock, which he told Blaine he wasn't allowed to say anymore. It doesn't make Blaine think it any less, especially when he's presented with it like this. Blaine opens his mouth and lets Kurt's cock slip inside of his mouth, wrapping his lips over his teeth and taking him halfway down. Kurt moans, running a hand through his hair and holding just softly. Blaine gets an idea. He pulls off Kurt, holding him still with the tip inches away from his lips so that when he talks, his breath ghosts over his cock. "Pull my hair, please?"

Kurt nods, watching as Blaine leans back in and takes him into his mouth. He's almost forgotten about the request until Blaine hallows his cheeks and sucks hard, Kurt's hand tightening in Blaine's hair and pulling softly. Blaine moans and the vibrations go straight though Kurt. He pulls on Blaine's hair, making the other boy release him. "Get up," he says.

Blaine give the tip of Kurt another lick, before standing up. "You really want to do this?"

"Yeah," Kurt says softly. "Come here," he walks around Blaine, grabbing his hand and leading him back to the bed. He stops at the edge of the bed, letting go of Blaine's hand and climbing up. Once he's in the middle of the bed, sitting on his knees facing the head board, he motions for Blaine to follow him.

Blaine does, sitting on his knees behind Kurt with his chest pressed to Kurt's back. It leaves his cock dangerously close to Kurt's ass and he's almost afraid Kurt's going to back out. "God, I..."

"Shh..." Kurt says because he's not sure if Blaine's about to say something to make this awkward. "I'm...yeah..." Kurt can't really think of what to say, but he moves.

Blaine watches as Kurt shifts his weight, lifting up and leaning forward. His hands come down to lay flat on the mattress and his ass moves up in the air. "Fuck," Blaine moans and he's voice is filled with lust. "You look...fuck...so...Kurt." He practically whines Kurt's name. "Please, tell me."

Kurt's feeling a little more than vulnerable in this position, he can practically feel Blaine's eyes on him. The fact that he has a little more control, that he's the one telling Blaine what to do, makes him feel more powerful. "Lick me," Kurt says. Filthy things pop into his head, words like 'eat me out' and 'tongue fuck me', but he's not sure he's got enough confidence to pull those off.

Blaine seems not to mind, because he's groaning behind Kurt and lifting his hands to Kurt's ass. Panic almost spread through Kurt and Blaine must have felt it because he whispers, "Relax." He's stroking, almost petting, the cheeks of Kurt's ass. He's trying to get him used to the feeling of someone else's hands there before he pulls the cheeks apart slowly.

Kurt's breath hitches and Blaine stops, waiting. "Blaine," Kurt moans. "Do it," he orders.

Blaine nods, even though he knows Kurt can't see him, and he pulls Kurt apart. His hole is pink and god, Blaine's pretty sure telling Kurt how beautiful his asshole is will go over just as well as the beautiful cock comment. Instead of saying anything, Blaine trails a thumb down the crack and over the little hole. Kurt bucks away from the touch but moans softly. Blaine leans down nuzzles his nose against one cheek and he's only just realized how actually nervous he is. He takes a deep breath in and then releases, his breath ghosting over Kurt's hole. It flutters, just barely. "Fuck," he groans.

"Blaine, quit teasing," Kurt says and although he tries to sound annoyed, all he really sounds is wrecked.

Blaine does what he asks though, flattening his tongue and licking up the crack, over the tiny pink hole. Kurt cries out and bucks forward and then back. Blaine licks again, this time focusing harder on the hole and pressing down. Kurt's shaking under him, just from this, and he's pretty sure this is going to be amazing. "Lay your arms down for me," Blaine says and Kurt lets his arms fall. It leaves him with his ass in the air, but it's perfect height for Blaine and now he's not worried he's going to fall. "God, you look amazing."

Kurt whimpers and presses back against him. "Blaine," he says in warning.

Blaine smiles, leaning back in and licking over the hole. Once Kurt's all wet, he sticks his tongue out to a point and presses against the hole. He doesn't break through, he knew he wouldn't, but the pressure makes Kurt cry out. Blaine keeps it up, jabbing his tongue at the hole softly until it loosens. He pulls away, staring down where Kurt's red now and so wet. "Do you like it?"

Kurt's breathing heavy. "Is that a trick question?"

Blaine smiles and he'd tap Kurt if he wasn't afraid of the diva in him coming back. "I, can I use my thumb?"

"Why?"

"Do you really want a technical blow by blow of what I'm doing?" Blaine teases. "Just...trust me okay. And if you want me to stop, say Vogue."

"Vogue," Kurt says with a breathless laugh. "You want our safe word to be Vogue. How high fashion of you."

He doesn't respond, just goes back to Kurt's ass and licks along the hole to shut up the teasing giggle. It turns into a moan and Blaine smirks. He moves his thumb down to the hole, rubbing over where Kurt is wet from his mouth. He presses it in softly, leaning down to lick at the hole while he's pressing. Kurt's moaning and clutching the sheet, which Blaine takes as a sign that he's okay with this. He uses his thumb to stretch the hole, the rim fluttering around the digit, and he can slip his tongue inside Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt cries out, "oh fuck."

Blaine licks around the rim and presses deeper, breaking through the tight ring of muscle. The taste is different and heady, and the idea that something of Blaine's is in Kurt makes him thrust against the mattress. He pulls away and smirks just a little when Kurt whimpers. "You taste amazing," he whispers.

"Please, god Blaine, please." He doesn't know when he went from ordering to begging, but he's desperate at this point.

"Can you come from this alone?" Blaine asks, licking back over the hole.

"I...maybe," Kurt says softly. "Please."

Blaine leans back in, spearing his tongue in without hesitation, and thrusting it in and out. Kurt's hole relaxes and stretches around him, making it easier for Blaine to thrust his tongue in deeper. His nose presses up against Kurt's ass as he licks around inside Kurt. He moans, thrusting his hips into the mattress, and Kurt cries out again above him.

"Blaine, fuck don't stop...Blaine, so...good," Kurt mumbles, clenching the sheets with his hands and thrusting back against Blaine's face.

Blaine's seen Kurt come, but he's never seen Kurt this desperate for something. He fucks his tongue in and out faster, his own hips following the movements.

Kurt needs more, he can feel it. He's so close, right at the edge, but the pressure from Blaine's tongue isn't enough. "Blaine, finger me."

Blaine pulls away with a filthy pop that shouldn't be as hot as it is. His mouth and chin are wet and he reaches up to whip the saliva away with the back of his hand. "Are you sure?"

"God yes," Kurt says. "Finger me, now."

"I need lube," he whispers.

Kurt turns his head to the side and reaches back, grabbing Blaine's right hand and pulling him forward. He takes the first three fingers of Blaine's hand and sucks them into his mouth, tonguing them and making them wet. He pulls them out of his mouth with a pop. "You don't," he says and Blaine moans.

He reaches his hand back and uses his index finger, coated with Kurt's salvia, and presses it in. It slips in easier than he imagined it would, although once his finger is fully in, Kurt feels nothing but tight and warm around him. "Shit baby," Blaine hisses out.

"Blaine," Kurt moans. "Blaine, please, more."

Blaine moves his finger in and out slowly, watching in fascination as it disappears into Kurt. He picks up the pace and it isn't long before Kurt is thrusting his hips along with Blaine, pressing back. "You want another one?"

"Yes," Kurt moans out.

"God," Blaine says, pulling his finger out and pressing two to his hole. He reaches down and licks at the rim as he presses them both in. "So tight," he mutters as he pushes his fingers in and out of Kurt's ass.

"Blaine, god...that's...fuck." Kurt knows he's not making any sense, but the only thing he can focus on is the feeling Blaine's fingers moving in and out of him. He wants to tell Blaine to fuck him, just to see if he'd follow the order, but he's already so close he knows he wouldn't last.

Blaine can feel Kurt's body tensing, his hole squeezing around his fingers. "Come for me Kurt," Blaine says, pressing kisses along his ass. "Come on baby." He presses his fingers in harder and crooks his fingers.

"Fuck!" Kurt screams as Blaine hits his prostate, coming hard into the mattress below him. "Blaine," he whines.

Blaine pulls his fingers out and watches in fascination as Kurt's hole flutters. He's red and slightly puffy and Blaine can't help be think about what he'd look like after sex. He reaches down, fisting his own cock, and it barely takes a touch before he's coming into his hand. He wants to lay there and be lazy, but he's messy and Kurt is too. He slides off the bed and heads to the bathroom. He brushes his teeth quickly, because he wants to kiss Kurt and he knows Kurt won't let him if he doesn't, and comes back with a warm washcloth. He cleans Kurt and helps the other boy flip over, pulling the comfort they soiled away. "You okay baby," he asks as he slides into the bed and pulls Kurt to him.

Kurt curls up into Blaine's chest, letting the other boy rub a hand along his back. "I'm wonderful," he whispers. "You are wonderful. Thank you."

Blaine reaches down and kisses Kurt, smiling into the kiss. "I love you," he says.

"Can we skip school tomorrow?" Kurt asks, looking up in Blaine's eyes. "I can hide when your parents get up and I can make Finn cover for me. He owes me."

"Spend all day in bed with you? Of course we can skip." Blaine says with a smile.

"Good," Kurt says in a sleepy voice, "because I have another idea."

Blaine looks down to ask him what but Kurt is already asleep against his chest. He pulls the sheets over them and settles down, falling asleep just as quickly.


End file.
